In modern society, non-renewable energy resources such as coal, petroleum and natural gas are rapidly consumed, resulting in serious shortage of energy resources; the consumption of these energy resources also causes a series of environmental problems. Developing and utilizing novel clean energy resources become a main approach of addressing the energy problem and its resulting environmental problems by people. At present, novel clean energy resources developed by humans mainly include solar energy, wind energy, hydrogen energy, biomass energy, nuclear energy, tidal energy and the like.
Wherein the solar energy has emerged because of its environmental protection property, sustainability, richness, universality and the like, so as to be increasingly enjoyed by people. The solar energy is widely applied to the aspect of supplying hot water, relevant products of solar water heaters have been already well developed, which is a great contribution to the environmental protection.
However, at present, the solar energy is rarely applied to fields such as food processing, which relatively insufficiently makes the solar energy be fully utilized anytime and anywhere.